The invention relates to the transmission of commands or data between elements of a home-automation installation for the attention of self-powered elements. The elements intercommunicate for example by radio-frequencies. They can in particular comprise actuators, sensors and control points.
Actuators are in general powered on the commercial power supply network, while sensors and control points are in general self-powered, for example, powered by dry or rechargeable cells.
A problem arises in such an installation as soon as the self-powered elements are of bidirectional type: how to avoid permanent listening by radio-frequency receivers, the effect of which is to increase consumption and therefore reduce autonomy.
This problem has given rise to numerous inventions.